


Avengers: a War with a Little Less Secrecy amongst Allies

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I love canon IW to pieces 12/10, Infinity War AU, M/M, Multi, Other, but I also love AUing, warnings are for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Loki had told Thor, upon seeing the Sanctuary."Actually, the Titan is there, and he's coming for the Tesseract.""But it's been destroyed in Asgard."About that...______Tony Stark was now supposed to believe that Reindeer Games didn't come here to kill everyone? As if.Worst thing was, Bruce Banner seemed to believe that.________The Guardians of the Galaxy saw the ruins on Xandar."Jesus. What's happen here?""Don't ask me, I don't care-- that much.""Thanos," Gamorra interrupted them. "It was Thanos.""Thanos happened?"__________It was only thanks to sir Heimdall that she still lived. And thanks to the King._________What was he supposed to do now, could anybody tell him? Just what?It was all his fault in the fist place. He should never have--________Everything was lost. They knew that much. Still, they had to fight._______Aunt May was seriously going to be worried."But I can't be the friendly neigbourhood Spider-Man if there is no neighbourhood, mister Stark, miss Karen. Mister Foggy."---chapter 2 will be out in April.





	1. Prologue

Loki had told Thor, upon seeing the Sanctuary.  
  
"Actually, the Titan is there, and he's coming for the Tesseract."  
  
"But it's been destroyed in Asgard."  
  
"Don't sell Space so short! Would have survived. Would have survived more than you would have. The Stones are STRONG, my Brother."  
  
"Then... we fight. No matter what happens to me, or even to Heimdall, or to anyone, we pretend that we don't have the Stone. Any Stone. Because with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly have more. Even if Thanos is as strong as you used to say when asleep--"  
  
"Not fair--!!"  
  
"Then, you still don't give him the Stone. Worst case scenario, the location of the Stone, we... take to our graves, and that's it. Because Thanos can't have the Stones. You don't know what I've seen, Loki."  
  
"I've seen worse."  
  
"Promise me. You and I can even die if we must, before Thanos gets the Stone. Promise me, on Mother."

 

************

_...only civillians... I repeat,_

_***********************_

"The Tessarect, or your brother's head."

Loki took a deep breath, and grinned shakily.

"That's not quite a choice, seeing as the Tessarect isn't here. However, it is in ruins of Asgard. Or maybe my Sister dear took it? Or Surtur? I think you should go chase them before they escape, oh mighty Thanos. Of course you can kill away first. Thor's been quite annoying. The things he made me vow! Honestly, as if I was his servant. Infuriating. If you plan on murdering him, I'll gladly help."

"Your help is unnecessary, Silvertongue. Just watch."

Loki shrugged.

"With pleasure. He deserves some pain for forcing me to make uncomfortable promises. Really, it's quite the violation. I've felt violated, I tell you, oh mighty Thanos. So do be so kind and murder him slowly. Do your worst."

Power Stone. Where did that bastard Titan get the Power Stone?! Oh, well. Thor survived worse, didn't he? He would survive until Hulk.

******

He didn't. His heart stopped beating, Loki could hear that very clearly, and--

 

More than anything, he wanted needed to hear his brother's heartbeat

on astral plane Loki unconsciously touched the Tesseract while physically doing nothing save playing with his own hands in frustration---

 

~~ alright fine. but you might die? that alright? okay. what about other Asgardians, you like them, too? ok! ~~

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~There was suddenly a silence, one that was too quiet to be natural. Loki did nothing, still, because he promised-

 

_ ~~okay~~ _

******

Thanos looked midly surprised as the ship began exploding around them all. Only mildly. This was just Loki. Things like these often happened when Thanos, the Other, or Maw, pushed Loki beyond Loki's limits.

Hmm. He'd just have to ask Loki about the Stone's location another day. For now, it was time to leave

******

Thor's heartbeat... he could hear it, again.

The ship was exploding, but, details. Details.

The Space Stone... could he use it, without any devices?

Let's see.

****

And so, Loki destroyed the Tesseract and took the Stone. It burned. Literally.

********

Sanctum Sanctorum saw many unusual sights, but one unconscious God of Thunder, and one unconscious one-armed Jotunn with more large burn scars on his body that could be counted on one's fingers? That wasn't on a table every day.

 

*******

"Loki? Loki! Loki! It's my fault, if I let you give the Tesseract, you could have just escaped afterwards--!!"

"Thor," Stephen said, sternly. "Thor, calm down. Your brother's life isn't in danger. He lost an arm, but as to everything else? He'll live."

"Loki!!"

"Thor. Calm. Down. I have enough storms in my home, calm down already. Loki. Will. Live."

"Ah... alright."

"Now. Tell me who's coming for the two of you, Asgardians. And does it have anything to do with the thing that Loki accidentally almost burned himself with?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes, it does. And. His name is Thanos, I don't know much about him, really. Ask Loki."

Stephen sighed.

"His throat is somewhat burned, but, I can help there. Yes, I will ask. And. Where is the Hulk?"

"I don't know."

"Besides... Thor, in case you don't know, you have liquid Space Stone flowing in your blood. That's not very safe, I'm giving you a month at most. And that's only if you don't use it."

"Hmm. I suppose I am feeling slightly ticklish. But Loki knew what he was doing, and I'm really glad."

Wong stared at him.

"I mean," Thor continued, "that's how he managed not to lose both of his arms, isn't it? So I'm very happy he's done this."

Loki opened his eyes - crimson, starkly vivid on the greyish and slightly ashen, in some places completely black, in some blue, skin - slowly, and mouthed,

_What did I do again?_

"Were a genius," Thor said, grinning. "Also, are freezing my hand, but that's on me because I keep touching you. I knew you were a Frost Giant, but I really didn't _know_ that in truth until now, dear brother."

_Next you will praise me for breathing. I am always a genius, brother. And if you freeze your hand off touching me, that is on you not on me I will not apologise. Never.  
_

"The wizard explained it to me, the Stone destroyed everything it could first in order not to destroy you. That is, it destroyed the glamour. Maybe permanently. But worry not, you're not the ugliest Frost Giant I've seen, my beloved brother. I've seen worse. Your sire was much uglier, for instance."

_And you are not the ugliest Asgardian, brother._

"So we're agreed! Hey...?"

Why was Loki suddenly unconscious again...?! Did he?!

"He's just taking a beauty nap again now," Stephen Strange explained, utterly unconcerned, and waved his hand... and then, a bed appeared. Without a pillow or anything, but still. Thor nodded, grateful. Strange continued, "He will need a lot of them, seeing as he's refusing to let them happen all at once. Stubborn bastard, that one. He will live, unfortunately. As for you, I'm not so sure."

Thor grinned again.

"Thank you."

Stephen shook his head and left the room in a sudden hurry. There were things to do. And people to meet.

He threw a sheet of paper at Thor Odinson.

Written there, was

_By the way. When you brothers came here, I looked at the futures. In all the futures, a few hours from right now, they will ask Loki where the Space Stone is. The thing is, Loki only knows once you accidentally show him or tell him. He does not know right now. Unconscious actions are funny like that. And so, don't tell Loki, that's like saying you may as well Thanos tomorrow, for your life._

****

The god of Thunder read the message, and nodded, before destroying the paper with electricity. Mhm, this was logical.

Loki was at least looking slightly better. 

And then suddenly seemed, even though he was fast asleep... suddenly seemed to have both arms. Of course, the one that wasn't really there, vanished upon touching. And besides, it had looked very asgardian, so that was a bit strange, like a not fitting puzzle.

Naturally, it probably was all fitting in Loki's head.

Thor smiled softly.

"Little brother, if I were you, I'd have probably already snatched a fake eye from somewhere. Some would call it vanity."

There was a garbled sound coming from Loki's mouth, distictly in answer, and Thor, who knew that Loki often half sleep talked, knew that that would be a reply, if only Loki didn't have extensive burns everywhere, vocal chords unfortunately included. Which was a damned shame. Thor would gladly give him his own, because, well. Speaking of body parts, while some of them he definitely used better than his dearesr brother, vocal chords were definitely not one of those. That was Loklok's field, not his.

Now Thor could only, till Loki woke up, wonder what Loki replied to that.

******

Half an hour later, Thor who dozed off clutching Loki's cold hand and, well, he for sure had frostbite when it came to a few fingers, Thor that is, woke up with a start, and so did Loki, sluggishly.

And no wonder.

There was the sudden rays of the rainbow light of the Bifrost just outside the half-opened doors.

Loki mouthed, in panic,  _Who?_

 _Hopefully Heimdall and others,_ Thor mouthed back, smiling. 

 _Or the Thanos,_ Loki replied.

"Calm down, Loki, I'll check."

_Tme opposit ef calmin'._


	2. Chapter 1.5: Interlude: Space Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I beg of you.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is not chapter 2, don't listen to Archive of Our Own . Chapter 2 will be the one with the excerpt. This is chapter 1.5 but I can't name it properly on this site. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For clarity, please imagine this interlude in black and white and blue and red. :)

She felt the terror.

Of Loki.

He hasn't been that afraid when he was almost dying in Reality's World.

Hasn't been.

Why?

Oh.

He was probably really dying. Very slowly. She could hear his heartbeat. Yes, it was erratic.

Loki was dying? But what was killing him?

She looked through his dream.

In his dream, Thor was dead, lying on the ground. So was Heimdall. So was Hulk. So were many others.

And yet Loki lived. He grinned, in his saddest way, she knew, looking at this all.

He went with Thanos. To get tortured more, as he deserved, because one thing she knew - she knew it from Loki, so it was very true - that Loki deserved to be chained and imprisoned, and tortured daily.

She, the Space Stone, did not question that truth. It was true. Loki said so. Thanos said so. And so, it was true for certain. Ronan would say so, as well, so would the Other, so would Proxima Midnight, so would Ebony Maw, so would, in Loki's opinion, Odin and Thor and she who must not not be named for fear of stopping Loki's heart, as far as the Space Stone knew.

Though, the Space Stone had a suspicion that She Who Must Not Be Named Would surely 'respectfully disagree.' With 'love'.

That's why She Who Must Not Be Named was, the Space Stone knew, the secret ruler of the Multiverse, from Valhalla. That must have been true, because all of Loki's lies broke in that truth, in Loki's Dreams.

Thor had some of She Who Must Not Be Named's Essence in himself. Odin? Maybe not. Space Stone wasn't sure.

_____________

Anyway, Thor was dying? Oh.

So that was what was killing Loki.

Easy, then.

Loki suddenly broke the Tesseract. But he didn't do anything else. But the Tesseract - no, the Space Stone themselves, herself - understood. Not physically, but in his dreams, Loki was on his knees. In front of her. His hands were tied, hers wasn't. And so--

The Tesseract - no, the Space Stone - she's done everything else.

She saved the remains of the Sun.

That burned Loki a bit, but, the Space Stone thought, he will be grateful.

He might even live.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 excerpt:
> 
> Peter Quill sighed.
> 
> "Whatever the distress signal was, they really were in distress. Not a damn living soul here. Looks like something that could be a prelude to a zombie apocalypse: with no zombies, if we're in luck."
> 
> Groot cocked his head.
> 
> "I'mmaa Grooottt?"
> 
> "What, seriously?! You've never even heard of zombie apocalypses? Son, we need to give you some serious schooling! Right, Rocket?"
> 
> Rocket made a face.
> 
> "As if I knew what a zombie is."
> 
> Peter, frustrated, began pointing at floating Asgardian corpses.
> 
> "It's these, if they were alive! Geez, this place is a wormhole of a warzone. Seriously depressing."
> 
> "If they were alive, they would be Aesir, not zombies," Mantis whispered.
> 
> "Huh? 's what an Aesir?"
> 
> "Asgardians."
> 
> "'s what that?"
> 
> "I don't know. These are just dead feelings. I could always pick those up."
> 
> "That's too depressing," Drax said, "So don't."
> 
> "Children... scared, so scared... hoping to be rescued by their leaders again, just like not so very long ago... sad... and they all died, and so did their leaders, probably, or they would have rescued them, they knew."
> 
> "I said, stop. Alright?"
> 
> "Mhm."
> 
> Mantis nodded, took a deep breath, and stopped. And then, gasped, and shouted:
> 
> "Wait, turn right, turn right! Peter Quill, Rocket, turn right, there's a child barely three times older than both of you combined, and scared, so scared, and unscious, and dying, and a little bit alive!"
> 
> "Where?!"
> 
> "Back of the ship!"
> 
> "Well, of course, it's not like it would be conveniently in front, had to make my job ever so harder..." Rocket muttered, turning the ship around as fast as not raccoonly possible.
> 
> "I, I'm sending the child reassurance, so maybe that, so that he tries harder not to die, alright?" Mantis whispered.
> 
> "It doesn't work like that!" Peter shouted. "If I was dying, a strange woman in my head wouldn't exactly help!"
> 
> "But it is helping. Maybe? There is still slightest tiniest sliver of life. Though not much."
> 
> Quill shook his head. "I'd gladly take whatever drugs they're on. Are you sure it's not just a coincidence that they're not fatally dead yet? And maybe will be in five seconds? Let's hurry up."
> 
> "Explosion..." Mantis muttered, "...everybody was slightly healed. But, most still died. But maybe, a few? I will keep looking."
> 
> "Before the explosion, some doctor went around to everybody? 's what you're saying?"
> 
> Mantis shook her head. "Healing and destruction, grief and hope, in one. Pure energy. Somebody's, and... and Infinity Stone's."
> 
> "Aaahh, so the healer wizard had a Stone. Explains everything. Now, come on, really."
> 
> "Was using the Stone, or the Stone used the Stone. Help. Appreciation? I don't know. Oh. Here!"
> 
> "Yeah, picking the kid up."


End file.
